Some conventional healthcare treatment facilities utilize a single pharmacy operation (referred to herein as a “central pharmacy”) to prepare treatment regimens and/or services to be performed in multiple physical office or treatment locations. Often, central pharmacy operations utilize a conventional single clinic pharmacy workflow model to gather patient information and dispense patient medication. The single clinic workflow model is typically designed to satisfy a particular patient encounter and fails to efficiently serve multiple office locations and and/or high patient volumes.